Talk:Vaccine/@comment-16137132-20140809111721
Alright, seeing how so many people are yelling out strategies I thought I'd give out a few ideas of my own, not just the old "rely on your team" one. 1) Terminal: Easy peasy as long as your gun has pierce. Best if you are using a shockfield or stripper. Just rush in and blast what you can see. Once your gun runs out, circle around the zombies, making them cluster together, then finish them off. The upper loot isn't spectacular, but watch out for the one in the plane. You don't want to be caught in there when the runners spawn 2) Subway station: This is one of the hard parts. What i usually do is that i blast what i can see, then rush through the two conveyor belts. Once you get to the other side, you can attack the zombies on both sides with your team, which is easier. Alternatively, you can just forget about that area and rush forward to the hallway next to the toilets where there is a LOT of zombies and leave the ones before to your team. These zombies are generally weak. Blind firing will kill a lot of them. Be sure to check the toilets for loot. When pushing the box out of the way, it's MUCH easier to actually let the zombies push the box, since they are en masse. After they reveal the passage, rush in but don't cross yet. At this position, you can shoot at the ROW of zombies, which means more of them are exposed (if you're using a shotgun) Onwards next to the platform. There is a loot in the heavily infected southern train. You may or may not aim for it, as it is a rather risky place with many strong zombies down there. If your team manages to get in there before you and it's not a box, i would recommend leaving it. But still, don't rush into the northern train and yell at your team to "come on!!!". You're better off supporting them even if you don't want the loot. If you do grab the loot, don't stay behind to kill all the zombies. FOCUS ON THE OBJECTIVE!!! PLEASE!!! You need to grab the vaccine, not kill the zombies. Besides, tasty loot lies in wait later. Rush to the northern train. It is essential that you do NOT die here. Even if you're burning and poisoned, struggle onto the train. You can die there 3) Train: Easy peasy, just watch out for acidic puddles. I've been killed by those more than zombies. I would recommend sticking to the leftmost and rightmost side, instead of lingering in the middle, where you are the main focus of the zombies from 2 to 4 doors. 4) 2nd terminal part 1: If you are A) a very offensive player or B) a very strong player who is willing to bear a burden or C) a very strong and offensive player, i would recommend brushing past the shielders right into the terminal. As the first food that comes across, all the zombies will target you. Simply throw nades or summon assault team and clear them all, allowing your team to get to the vaccine room easily. Here, you MUST kill them ALL. You don't want your back being attacked when you are getting the vaccine. If someone else is doing that job, rush to the vaccine. Again, FOCUS ON OBJECTIVE! 5) Vaccine compound: Quite a difficult part. There are mainly 2 things to do here. A) Blast the Upper wall to reveal the toilet and the vaccine's location and B) Open up the lower room. I would recommend killing the zombies on the upper part first. Really, you don't want zombies breathing down your front as well as your back. A small but VERY important feature here, amazingly, is the desk outside the door. When you get here, your health is hardly full, and the bloaters and shielders can swarm you. However, there is a small gap behind the desk that allows you to lead the zombies in a circle, buying your team time to rush and unlock the door, as well as time to reload your weapons. I find this desk VERY useful, it's saved me many times. Onward inside, when you find out the vaccine number, go STRAIGHT for it. Again, you don't need to kill everyone. If it's 1/2/3, congratz. Just get the vaccine and go. You can proceed to grab the loot (it's hidden in a small locker, couple of shots will reveal it) and health pack, or simply go. If it's 4/5/6, I would recommend unlocking lab 2, because most of the time when you try to avoid unlocking all three labs, straying in the middle will usually result in unlcoking all three labs. Better to unlock one, then stick to one side. Remember, NO NEED TO KILL EVERYTHING! 6) Terminal 2 part 2: This is where the boss comes in. Deploy what extra turrets you have. The boss zone is ginormous, so nothing to say of it. If time is sufficient, you can go treasure hunting. There is loot on the topmost and lowest plane spawn point. If you're in bad condition or time is limited, run to the plane. You can avoid the boss if you want. Hope this helps